


Secret Pain

by silentpandaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentpandaa/pseuds/silentpandaa
Summary: This is an IwaOi fanfic that I wrote in July and I only posted it on Amino. I forgot I have AO3 and I was busy with college so yeah hERE IT IS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Also, I know this is for summary but meh. The story is short so I don't think I need to summarise anything. (or maybe I'm too lazy? lmaooo)WARNING : angst. *wink* ;)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 11





	Secret Pain

**“You’re my partner that I can be proud of.”**

_At the end of that day,_

_after our match with Karasuno,_

_our last fist bump,_

_with our puffy eyes,_

_I could never forget that night._

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“Tch. That dream again.”

Iwaizumi woke up from his sleep at 4 AM. He put on his favorite jacket and running shoes, then went for a jog. The skies were still dark, the air still felt breezy and cold. There were no cars, no people, only Iwaizumi. From the convenient store, the bakery, the park, until he finally reached his house. After a quick jog, he dragged his body to the bathroom. Despite how cold the temperature outside he took a cold shower and bathe himself for 20 minutes. After that, the light from the sun reminded him of his lecture today. Iwaizumi put on his blue sweatshirt and gray pants, with his white shoes he treasures so much. Takes a train to his university, comes for lectures and lessons, eats lunch, practices volleyball, works at a delivery service. These are Iwaizumi’s daily activities.

His uncle is the manager at a place he works at. Iwaizumi does various deliveries in the past 6 months. He got his driving license to drive his uncle’s car.

“Hey uncle, where are the deliveries for today?”

“At the back. There are not many deliveries today, so take it easy.”

“Alright.”

Iwaizumi brings all of them to the car when suddenly one of the packages fell. He picked it up and saw the address.

“Oikawa… Tooru?”

His uncle comes outside and told him that there’s one package with a familiar name.

“Oh, you found them. That’s your friend, right? The one who played as a setter in your high school?”

“…I’m going.”

Iwaizumi put the package inside and drove the car. He went to various houses and companies that were written on the packages. The day ends when Iwaizumi completes his deliveries, but not today. Iwaizumi holds the package that fell earlier. A few minutes of silence then he drives his car, to Oikawa’s house.

_That idiot stopped sending messages 2 months ago. Just what happened to him?_

Iwaizumi remembers Oikawa’s apartment, Oikawa told him. He’s no longer living with his parents. His room is on the third floor, but before he knocked on the door, he stares at Oikawa’s package.

_What’s inside…?_

It’s sealed shut by tapes. The size of his package is a small box. Iwaizumi shakes the box, out of curiosity.

_What are these? Mints? Candies?_

He knew he’s just wasting time. He knocked on the door and shouted “Delivery!” like he always does.

It took a while, approximately 10 minutes. When the door was open, both parties were surprised.

“Iwa…. chan?”

Iwaizumi left speechless. Oikawa was stunned, but he managed to open his mouth for Iwaizumi’s name. He jokes around how ridiculous Iwaizumi looks like as a delivery man. Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa and stopped his giggles.

“Explain.”

“Iwa-chan, what do you-“

“Your knee. Explain it now.”

Iwaizumi saw Oikawa’s left knee, fully wrapped with bandages. Not only that, but Iwaizumi also spotted books about knee supporters lying on the floor. Oikawa flinched, he didn’t realize that Iwaizumi would look, or even come to his house. Oikawa brings Iwaizumi in, gives him a drink and seats slowly. It truly shows on Oikawa’s face that he’s holding the pain.

“Oikawa, you’re staggering. Just what happened to you?”

At first, Oikawa didn’t want to bring this up. He wanted to forget about all of this.

“I… sprained my ankle. You worry too much-“

“Stop lying.”

Oikawa sighed. He knew he could never lie to Iwaizumi. Another try and Iwaizumi might send him flying. Oikawa doesn’t have any strength, not to Iwaizumi.

“Fine, Iwa-chan. You got me.”

Oikawa takes a heavy deep breath. To be honest, he didn’t want to talk about it. But he knew, Iwaizumi won’t leave without any proper information.

**“ _Patellar tendonitis_.”**

Shocked. Perplexed. Puzzled.

Those are what Iwaizumi is feeling right now. He demands answers for his inquiries, demands an explanation directly from Oikawa’s mouth.

“I knew you would be reacting like this. That’s why I didn’t want to tell you.”

“When did it start?”

“The day after I stopped sending you messages. At first, I ignored the pain. I kept on practicing until I can’t bear it anymore. It continued hurting me. My coach gave me a week of rest, but I was too stubborn. A month ago, I went to the hospital. The doctor said it was pretty severe.”

“And the treatment?”

Oikawa paused his explanation. Iwaizumi’s last question has made his mouth sealed shut. However, Iwaizumi hasn’t satisfied yet. He needs his answer.

“Oikawa, the treatment!!”

“…”

Iwaizumi raises his voice until it becomes taut.

> “Oikawa-!!”

**“Surgery!”**

Iwaizumi startled. He couldn’t believe what his partner just yelled.

“What?”

“It needs surgery, Iwa-chan. It’s over. I can’t play volley anymore.”

Volley is everything to Oikawa. He was always the most hard-working one in Kitagawa Daiichi and Seijoh, even until now. Oikawa strives for nationals, so Iwaizumi knew he would push himself harder than he used to. But he never expects this to happen.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s none of your business, Iwa-chan. I don’t want to bother you either.”

“It’s my business, dumbass!”

Iwaizumi shouted from the bottom of his heart. He clenched his fist as if he wants to punch Oikawa. He doesn’t know what he should be feeling. His mind is at a loss as he looks at Oikawa’s tears flowing through his face. He couldn’t take it anymore. He moves closer to Oikawa and buries his face to his chest.

“Iwa-chan, that-“

“Shut up, you idiot!”

Again, he yelled. Crying in front of him is embarrassing enough, and now a hug? Oikawa doesn’t have any energy to reject. He’s too tired to even fake a smile in front of him.

“Listen to me! Your business is my business. You didn’t know what I felt when you stop texting me. I sent you an email, but it also didn’t reach you. Do you know how worried I am, Shittykawa?”

Oikawa’s eyes widened. The eyes of disbelief reached him when he heard that his childhood friend was worried about him.

“And you said I’m bothered? What are you, a wizard that reads people’s minds? I never think like that. Also, do you think this isn’t important? If you want to go to nationals, this is an important matter, stupid.”

Oikawa sighed.

“...I’m not even sure I would go to nationals...”

“You will. I know it.”

Iwaizumi pushes Oikawa gently and looks at his ugly crying face.

“Look, this won’t last forever. I will come to you every day. Surgery is not the only option. I will help you with your therapy, even if it takes a long time to fully heal.”

“But, Iwa-chan...”

Iwaizumi left his seat and took a box of tissues. He grabs one sheet and wipes Oikawa’s tears.

“Stop talking and clean your snot, it’s gross.”

Iwaizumi’s action made Oikawa touched. He gave Iwaizumi his usual giggles, even though his eyes are still teary. He forgot the only person who cares for him. From the moment they graduated, he was planning to drive Iwaizumi away from him. He doesn’t ever want to trouble his short-tempered childhood friend. That’s the reason Oikawa pushed himself to his limits.

But Oikawa was wrong. He forgot that Iwaizumi was the one who’s always there for him. Iwaizumi never stopped replying to his texts. He realized that just now.

“Iwa-chan, you’re cruel. I wanted to forget this pain, but you insisted.”

“Yeah yeah. Wipe your face before it becomes uglier.”

“I’m not ugly!!”

Oikawa grabs a handkerchief from his pocket pants instead of the tissues.

“I brought you tissues, and you secretly have a handkerchief in your pocket? Pfft, what are you, an old man?”

Iwaizumi chuckles. Looking at his Godzilla-lover friend laughing like that made his heart thumped. It continues beating faster, his cheeks and ears went red. It’s been a long time since he last saw Iwaizumi’s smile. He knows the answer now. He realizes what’s missing now. It was Iwaizumi all along. Oikawa smiled. He opens his mouth and speaks unconsciously.

“I love you, Iwa-chan.”

It’s Iwaizumi’s turn this time. Eyes widened. Cheeks became red. Heart began to beat faster. He didn’t expect that either. He didn’t get mad. His face goes closer to Oikawa’s, his lips stroked Oikawa’s, his forehead touched Oikawa’s.

_I’ve been waiting for you._

“I love you too, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Patellar Tendonitis is an injury to the tendon connecting your kneecap (patella) to your shinbone. The patellar tendon works with the muscles at the front of your thigh to extend your knee so that you can kick, run and jump. Initially, you may only feel pain in your knee as you begin physical activity or just after an intense workout. Over time, the pain worsens and starts to interfere with playing your sport. Eventually, the pain interferes with daily movements such as climbing stairs or rising from a chair.
> 
> A doctor may suggest wearing a knee brace to keep the knee straight and help the tendon to heal. A person should wear the brace for 3 to 6 weeks and may need to use crutches to support their weight. Physical therapy can help to gradually restore movement as the tendon heals. A physical therapist may also recommend strengthening and stretching exercises to do at home. A complete tear may require surgery, to reattach the tendon to the kneecap. Complete recovery may take 6 months.


End file.
